


【DMC/n新v】One night before

by Andith



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andith/pseuds/Andith
Summary: 决战前一天晚上，等不及在市里痛殴恶魔的Nero与无比清晰意识到自己明天就会消失的V相遇。警告：OOC，三轮车
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	【DMC/n新v】One night before

Red Grave City道路被树根毁了个七七八八，但Nero总是另辟蹊径的好手，他追着两只Hellbat靠祖传的二段跳跃上一座看起来岌岌可危的建筑的三楼。倾斜的地面踩起来并不比平地费力，他冲刺过去在空中挥剑斩下一只的右翅，同时转身扣动扳机爆了另一只的头。把剑捅进落在脚下这只脑袋的同时他打量起周围。

像个豪华酒店，作为恶魔猎人住不起那种。他把Red Queen插回背上往房间外走，黑漆漆的走廊像是下一秒就会扑出只恶魔。遗憾的是逛了两层楼都没有发现丝毫恶魔的气息，耸耸肩刚准备离开，身后坍塌的墙却突然骚动起来。手握在剑柄上拧了两下，Nero警惕又兴奋地盯着掉落下来的砖块和墙灰。看起来是个大家伙，也许自己还能给Nico顺个材料回去，省的她老是翻白眼。

被像压缩饼干一样打碎的墙壁后面确实站着一只巨型的独眼恶魔，紫色的眼眸盯得Nero头皮发麻，但它没有立刻攻过来，只是木木地杵在原地。

“Nero。我以为你明天才到。”

率先砍过去的念头刚动就被从恶魔身后走出来的身影粉碎，他看着巨大的恶魔缩小成一滩液体回到杵着手杖的人的身体里，看着他的白发一点点染上深黑。

“现在警察们没工夫来拦超速的车。”Nero努努嘴，“那边的你都清干净了？”

“差不多。”V朝门口踱着步子，用手杖拦住了想抬脚往里的人，“你也该走了。”

“干嘛，你说了差不多。”

V瞥了眼站在原地的Nero，一言不发地甩着手杖继续往前，走了两步借着Shadow朝右挪了一个身位将将躲过从上方砸下来的一块砖头。Nero顺着砖头的轨迹朝上看去，正好看见天花板压垮最后一根承梁。倾盆而下的砖石惊得他转身跃起，靠着重力从敞开的窗户摔出了酒店，落地前右手用力一个受身，在地上滚了几圈后他站起来拍拍肩上的灰尘，带着肉眼可见的怒气：“搞什么！”

被瞪着的人安稳地站在建筑物倒塌的波及范围外，连灰尘都没沾上他衣角般的自得。他见着灰头土脸的Nero，忍不住笑出声，连手杖都在颤抖。

“哈哈，很有趣。”Nero翻个白眼，活动了下手臂走到憋笑的V旁边，“能走了吗？”

V看过去：“当然。外围还有一大片要清理”脚下涌出黑色的影子，身影消失前他抬头挑了挑嘴角，“别太落后。”

晦暗的眸子在遮遮掩掩的刘海后带上了几分狡黠，让Nero想起那只总是趴在V脚边的大黑猫，不对，那只看起来很温吞。心里因被捉弄而涌起的焦躁一扫而空，他挠挠头无奈地叹道：“这是作弊。”

没有魔宠帮着赶路着实很不方便，他认命地迈着属于自己的双腿，偶尔与路边几只Empusa擦身而过，瞬间上膛的子弹会精准地射穿它们的脑浆。前进了四分之三个街区，Nero奔跑的脚步被V的背影，或者说被眼前盘根错节的一大片Qliphoth树根给停住。

“你能砍开吗？”V用手杖戳了戳树根，不出所料地纹丝不动。

“我试过了。”Nero迎上V的目光，“连道刮痕都没有。你的那个大恶魔怎么样？”

“恐怕不行。”V仰起头，夜幕中涌动的空气有着难以忽略的潮湿感，他在胸前摊开手掌，“也许今晚我们可以休息一下。”

“怎么？”

嘴里发出沉吟的哼声，V侧身面对Nero：“要下雨了。”他抬起胳膊，Griffon从肩膀上腾起，“而且明天还有很多活要干。”

“你是怎么——”Nero话音刚起，鼻子上就被雨水砸了个正着，“见鬼。”他一把捞起自己的帽兜，还是没来得及拯救自己那头白发。他听见头顶上那只仗着自己嘴有四瓣不会累的鸟叽叽喳喳的声音比落雷还响，在一连串的“V”和“这边”、“这间屋子”中好像还隐隐约约有几声“大小姐”。

Griffon选中的是间棕色屋顶双层带阁楼的小屋，紧闭的门窗和家具上厚厚的一层灰没有丝毫人气，也招不来恶魔。Nero最后一个走进屋子，紧跟在V的身后，那之前还有被派去探路的鸟和在进屋前被放出来的Shadow。

他刚关上门，一回身就被正在甩毛的大猫给浇了一脸。

“V！”Nero企图用袖子擦干，结果只能越来越湿，他认命地放下手，连带着脱下帽兜。

“你应该叫它。”V蹲下摸摸Shadow的头，于是就被舔了一口，暖呼呼地印在脸颊上。

Nero对着亲密的一人一豹感到牙酸，迈开步子越过他们，“我去找毛巾。”

终于在二楼翻出干净的浴巾，Nero还顺手从主卧柜子里拿走一套男士睡衣。纯棉的质地和黑底红纹，啼血的罂粟从后背绽放到胸前，枝叶盘根错节攀上腰间和衣摆，盛放开来又回转收拢，像个充满诱惑和死亡的拥抱。这衣服很适合V。在一众挂着的衣服中他毫不犹豫地选了这件。

直到下楼走到壁炉边后看见V眼中由惊讶转为笑意的神色他才意识到这有多么不合时宜。

“你品味不错。”V苍白的手指触上衣服，在其中一束的根茎上描摹，“很大胆。”

“只有一套。”借着黑暗他把手背在身后，将属于自己的那套纯蓝的缓慢丢到地上，不重的响声，不一定能逃过黑发诗人的耳朵。

“嗯......”

挑起的眉角和没有移开的视线让Nero心虚得心脏怦怦直跳，比棉衣落地的声音还响。

蹩脚的谎言Nero，太蹩脚了。V接过那件衣服，克制不住笑道：“那我就收下了。”

在Nero周围时他总是有些笑意过剩，还不至于溢出来，但总会有意无意地裂开一条缝，控制不了，抑制不住。V乘着Nero在二楼捣鼓的时间已经从这家的储藏室里翻出了一沓柴火和两个水果罐头，没贴标签，经Shadow鉴定在过期死线边缘，但总归是没有过期。在魔音贯耳中他还多捡了一袋鸟食。指挥完蓝色大鸟用细小的闪电劈燃柴火，在温韵的火光下他把毛巾和衣服搭在椅子扶手上，背对着Nero开始脱自己那件无袖外衣。

在看见V肩头上的魔纹时Nero脸红转身蹲下慌张地把蓝色睡衣扔到沙发后一气呵成，眼前那包丢在地上的鸟食成了他的救世主，他提起那包晃了晃，鄙夷地看向Griffon：“你要吃这个？”

“V是个气量狭小的家伙。”Griffon掐着它那把嗓子哼哼唧唧，接着就被V掐住了嗓子收回身体里。

“你也该擦擦，总不能打着喷嚏去见Urizen。”

Nero感到头上被盖了条毛巾，自己那本就耷拉得失去形状的白发给压得更没精神了些，他一把拉下毛巾抓在手里，眼角瞟到了还没来得及收回的放大的袖口，松松遮着单薄手腕的黑色被惯性带起上挑的弧度，蹭过Nero的眼角。刚刚压下去的红色又开始爬上脖颈，连带着身体都僵硬起来。

V捡起水果罐头陷进沙发里，转身的间隙还督见了那件在火光下无处遁形的蓝色睡袍。任由软和的质地包裹自己的身体，连嘴角的弧度都柔和起来。他许久没有地平静舒心，或者说从来没有，但鉴于他才一个多月大，这似乎也不是很难忍受。如果不是外面偶尔还传来几声恶魔的喊叫，这种状况甚至称得上一句温馨。

除了那个蹲在自己两米远地方握着毛巾的人实在是让人难以忽视地僵成了雕塑。

“你精力充沛的程度总能让我吃惊。”V轻轻笑道，“上次见面你离断手没几天，就已经——”他挑起罐头里的一坨，把多余的汁水在边沿蹭干净，“活蹦乱跳。”塞进嘴里，是水蜜桃。

“什么？是你身子太弱了。”Nero回头，于是就看到了睡在花丛里的V，自己亲手带来的花丛。他站起来，迈着艰难的步子走过去拿起另外一罐，眼睛不受控制居高临下地看向深领遮不住的胸口。只看了一眼，但足以让他意识到那点儿旖旎心思。

他也在沙发上坐下，在隔了V一个人的位置。

“我的身体。”V把右手举在眼前借着火光端详，完好的魔纹和肌肤，就算伸展了两下也不见有什么异象。

“才对自己的瘦弱吃惊？”Nero“咔擦”一声拉开罐子。

“我快到极限了。”V放下罐头，靠在软垫上的头转向Nero，“我能感受到身体里魔力的流失。”

不过是点残留的魔力，能撑过一个月已经算得上是奇迹，崩坏也许就在明天。他的眼睛掩在刘海下面。会从哪里开始，最先化为灰烬的会是这双手还是腿，又或者是全身一起迎来终结。自己的寿命不会长久，这是在被剥离出来的那刻除了恐惧外唯一感受到的东西。死亡的气息——如果那能被称作死亡的话，前所未有地近，近到他能嗅到潮湿墓穴的味道。

刚刚才暖和起来的身子骤然冰冷，空气中浓重的死气让他收紧双腿缩成一团，紧挨着的沙发成了唯一的支撑。他看上去像是要打个小盹，在Nero眼里却怎么都带上了点无助的意味。

也许是错觉，也许不是。思考之前他已经缩短了距离。

V察觉到突然靠近的热源，他抬起头，眼前的Nero看起来是那么的鲜活，一副想问又问不出口的样子，也许流着Sparda血液人的共性，习惯于靠身体交流。属于身边人的热度驱散了丁点的寒意，他忍不住朝Nero靠了靠。

蓬勃得像是能分出去的生命力，让人羡慕到想夺过来。

V伸手一推，毫无防备的Nero就整个倒在了沙发上。

“？”

“今晚杀恶魔是没戏了。”V笑着，这次换他居高临下地盯着Nero，“也许我们可以做点别的打发时间。”

瞬间领会V的意思，Nero咽了口唾沫。

见人僵在那里，V俯下身来靠近白发恶魔猎人的耳朵：“你撒谎的技术太糟糕了Nero。”

该死。Nero一把拉住诗人的衣领，将红色的花朵拧得变了形：“好。”他啃上V的嘴唇，粗暴得带有心思被戳破的怒气，伸出的舌头插进善于吟诗作赋的口腔，舌尖挑起V的，左手从衣服下摆钻进去卡住他的腰间猛地用力调换了体位。

被摔在沙发上的V嘴唇绽开笑容，他抬起腿来蹭上Nero微微抬起头的下体。

舌头顿了一瞬，抓着衣领的机械手改为掐上身下人的下巴，他捉住那条柔软将它压在自己的下面舔舐，上颚被磨蹭的酥痒渗到血管里传遍全身，让V嗓子里忍不住发出一声闷哼。

Nero放开V的双唇，唇上残留的水渍像赤裸裸挂在树上的蜜果，待人采撷。于是他又欺身上前在下唇重重咬了一口。

“嘶——”V抿了抿嘴，“印象深刻。”

“闭嘴V。”Nero吻上他的脖子，细腻温凉的肌肤在接触到热气时不住轻颤，又被舔上来的柔软抚平。

生涩得不行。V眨眨眼。生涩的，带着点拘谨和粗暴的吻，无处安放的只能停在胸上的手。他伸出双手环过Nero的脖颈将自己拉向他。

“别担心。”他说，像是恶魔的低语，“你想怎么做都行。”

“你真是——”Nero没能说完，V没让他说完，V舔了他的嘴唇。一触即逝的舔吻，蜻蜓点水的力度，嘴却像是被打了一巴掌样的火辣辣，而施暴者正眯着眼角笑得像只不知饱足的猫。

这简直是谋杀。

Nero解开V的腰带，花瓣朝四周打开露出里面包裹着的细腻肉体，一道伤痕都没有的光洁以恶魔猎人的身份来说太过不可思议。但他没工夫想这个。藏在两腿间的已经有些发硬的阴茎将那条被雨水打湿的内裤顶得变了形，Nero咽了口唾沫，唇上的热度烧到了嗓子眼。属于机械的右手伸了伸，金属碰撞的声音和柴火爆裂的融为一体，他拉开那条内裤，冰凉坚硬的手指蹭过柱身引起V一阵战栗。

“你喜欢这个？”

V舔了舔唇，不置可否。

又被那眼神看得心律不齐，Nero决定专心于手上的动作。他张开那只善于捏碎恶魔头骨的手，试着用轻柔的力度握上眼前的下体。

“嗯......”若即若离的触感太过烦人，勾得他挪动腰部主动与冰冷贴了个严实，“你可以再用点力。”沙哑的嗓音，和平时念诗的低沉完全不同，干燥得像往烈火里添了把柴。

加大手上的力度，V发出闷哼：“我没想到你还有这方面的兴趣。”

“抱歉。”Nero放松些，这次听到了一声舒爽的低吟。上下撸动的手指把柱身染成粉红，还是重了，在快感中夹着些许疼痛，能够忍受的程度，不至于叫出来的程度。但还是疼，恰到好处地把他身子固定在此时此刻的疼。

“Nero。”他说，声音被液体濡湿，朝人伸过去的手孤零零的没有支点，竭力抓取的动作入手的却只有空气。

“不到时候。”Nero用深蓝的拇指堵住他的欲望，另一只握住他伸过来的。V手上的力气大得出人意料，把他的手掌压得向后微微反弓，他没有作声，只是加重了力道，用与之抗衡甚至是大上一些的回握他，哪怕十指交结相抵处指骨因挤压而发出了些许的哀鸣。

释放被堵住，V难耐地扭了扭腰，故意磨擦Nero腿间的硬挺。

“你忍不了多久。”V低低笑道，“也许我们可以跳过前戏。”

有些懊恼地叹了声，他没想过V在床上，或者沙发上，会这么诱人。不安又放荡，毫不掩饰自己的欲望，一丁点的克制都没有。连带着自己的克制都快分崩离析。

Nero单手解开自己的裤子，还湿着的甚至滴着水的裤子把他的阴茎弄得湿淋淋，在抬起V的腰前还是换成了机械手。

金属的中指在嘴里转了一圈，抵上后穴：“明天还有活，不能让你受伤。”嘴里说着，手上也不停，没有润滑油的肢体就算再光滑也有些寸步难行，他小心地释放着力度插入。

第一个指节，第二个。真紧。Nero小腹一阵燥热。即使是没有触觉的机械臂也能感受到他的紧实。

“嗯。”V皱了皱眉头，下体初尝异物的不适感让他拱起了背，下沉的臀部反而将手指吃得更深。

Nero操纵着那根指头的细微处让它张开又收拢，一点点撑大温软的身体内部。

“可以了。”V靠左手撑起身子靠上Nero的肩头，急促又轻柔的呼吸打在他的脖侧。

“你确定？”Nero的视线被V的身子挡住，但他记得刚才的样子。狭窄的穴才刚刚吃得进去一根手指，就算机械手能在内部张开，也不过就大上一点。

V抬起头来，朝Nero轻轻笑了笑，借两人紧握着的手和贴在一起的身子将他推倒。

“很绅士。”V骑上他的胯部，臀缝紧贴着勃起，“但并不必要。”

左手别到身后撑开自己后穴，立起的龟头刚刚挤入便让他顿了顿。炽热又滚烫，硬得像把凶器，像是有花不完的精力。他眼神暗了暗，在心里深吸口气手指用力猛地下沉。

“嘶——”Nero没忍住咬牙，太痛了，“等等，V——唔。”阴茎的上半截因为过于紧致的内壁而疼痛不堪，他倒吸口气，连头皮都在发麻。

但V当是更疼的。

“别把自己逼太紧了。”他借着优越的腰腹力量扬起身，捉住他还背着的手，“V。”

被叫到名字的人终于吐出了憋在胸腔里循环了两三遍的那口气，过于难堪的疼痛从下体传来，他身体抑制不住地颤抖，身后的手松开自己搭上Nero的，在手腕上攥紧。

“我们有一整晚。”Nero贴上他的脸颊，用整个人的热度将他包裹，“没必要着急。”

“原谅我刚才有点......”V的身体渐渐安稳下来，后穴慢慢适应了Nero的粗大，“不在状态。”他松开抓着Nero的左手，撑在他的腰间，拧动着腰肢又吃下去小半截。

V的发丝滑落到他脸上，还没干透，有些凉。Nero转头吻了吻他的发尾，雏鸟扇动翅膀般的温柔让黑发的人愣神。

最后的四分之一进去得轻而易举，两人面颊相抵，下体的水声在这种体位下清晰异常。体内横冲直撞的肉棒没有丝毫章法肆意妄为，淫秽水意驱散了雨水的湿气，混杂着恶魔血液和轻薄的汗味占据了鼻息，他攥着Nero的衣领，收缩的下体比起被顶弄更像是在主动吞食，绞紧的嫩肉让Nero忍不住在他耳边发出一声轻叹。

近在耳边的轻叹，年轻恶魔猎人特有的轻快嗓音被压抑得扭曲变形，成了上好的催情剂。V收紧大腿夹住Nero的腰，让链接的地方更加深入贴合，他抬起头来吻过上下耸动人的嘴角笑道：“你该看看自己的眼神Nero。像头发情的野兽。”

“你还说我？”被点名的精力过剩重重向上顶了一下，引得V哼叫出声，“你没发现自己的腰扭得有多么厉害？”他倾身去追逐V收回的唇，“还有你的眼睛V，我该不该告诉你现在在用什么眼神看我？”

浸盈着生理水汽的眼睛像随时都会落下泪滴，楚楚可怜缠绕着粉红色的甜蜜气息，迷蒙得快失去神采，偏偏又晕着一股子遮遮掩掩的渴望，他看破V刻意营造出的雾气，于是便只剩下渴望。

Nero吻上他的唇。

渴望着快感，渴望着释放的瞬间，渴望着我，渴望着存在本身。

他的唇狠狠碾过V的，这是一个没什么温柔氛围的吻。他动情，他气愤，他颤抖，他给予，他放任V从闪躲到接纳，从放开到索取，索取他的气息，他的存在感，他甚至还被咬破了舌头，铁锈的味道充斥在口腔中像是将人钉在原地的钉子，像是求生者黑暗中的灯塔。

一个死亡气息的拥抱，一个死亡气息的吻。

“你还有什么没告诉我？”Nero退开，没理会身前人的意犹未尽。

V没有言语，他沉默着又吻了吻Nero，也许是安抚，也许带有歉意。

“该死的。”Nero把V掀翻在沙发上快速顶弄，“你他妈的就是个混蛋。”

“嗯......”因快感而发出的呻吟，或者是对控诉的肯定，V用那只没被扣住的手抱紧Nero，大口大口的旖旎气息落在后者的耳廓。

“Nero。”他说，带着点哭腔，喘息磕磕绊绊像是溺了水。

终归还是不忍心，Nero把心里的怒气全发泄在身下，用机械臂托起V的后背回抱他。

对敏感点的撞击又快又急，没有给他任何喘息和思考的余地，V一口咬住Nero的脖子射了出来，嗓子里不受控制地发出低泣的呻吟。

被咬得咧了咧牙，Nero报复性地拉住V的头发向后扯，迫使人露出身上最脆弱的部位，他吻了上去，无可救药般地吮吸着一块已经红了的皮肤，下身加重力度，在V突然收缩的肉穴里缴械投降。

天刚蒙蒙亮Nero就醒了，他揉着酸痛的身子——像是一小时内杀了三千两百个恶魔，穿上自己那身干透了的衣服。

“早，我以为你还要睡上几个小时。”眼前穿戴整齐的V在沙发前的地上放下了一个水果罐头。

“早。”Nero有些尴尬地捡起罐头狼吞虎咽地吃着，旁边的人优雅从容像是昨晚的一切都是一场梦。

一场梦？他咽下嘴里一块不知道什么玩意。又看了看没什么异状的V。

“怎么?”

“没什么。”他仰头喝尽罐头里的汁水，“走吧。”

V撑着手杖站起来，慢慢走到门边，他靠着门框看着Nero把武器装回身上朝自己走来。在他前脚要踏出门时用手杖抵住了另一边的门框。

在白发人投来的莫名其妙的目光中他轻轻笑了笑。

“昨晚很不错Nero。”说完他就甩着手杖率先踏出门去，留下在原地整个充血的人。

操。

他听见身后的人说。

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年没开车了，对自己的车技感到痛心。


End file.
